collegiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Red fascism
I’ve just been reading an extract from a letter from our valiant comrade Alfonso Petrini 1 who is in the USSR, under banishment. There I came upon the following lines: “(...) They’re locking us all up, one by one. Real revolutionaries may not enjoy freedom in Russia. Freedom of the press and freedom of speech have been wiped out, so there is no difference between Stalin and Mussolini.” — Vsevolod Mikhailovich Eikhenbaum, aka "Voline", 1934 Mussolini once called Stalin a “fascist”, and meant that as a huge compliment. The cult of personality, an infallible leader at the helm, a one-party state, perennial purges inside that party-state, total subordination of the trade unions to the ruling party, wanting to “Make Russia Great Again”, and government censorship of the arts—-all these features resonated favorably with Il Duce. In fact Fascist Italy and Stalin’s Russia maintained quite friendly relations until 1940 — Julio Cesar Pino, Ph.D from University of California, Apr 21, 2017 (Quora.com) As a former Marxist in his early years, Goebbels once stated "how thin the dividing line" was between communism and National Socialism, which had caused many Red Front Fighters to "switch to the SA".Read 2004, pp. 320–32 Red fascism is a term equating Stalinism and Maoism with fascism.Norman Thomas, "Which Way America—Fascism, Communism, Socialism or Democracy?", Town Meeting Bulletin, XIII, March 16, 1948, pp. 19–20. There is great overlap with Communist parties in power and historical fascism in power. (E.g. overlap of Bolshevism and fascism.) In the first half of the 20th century, a number of socialists in the United States began to hold the view that the Soviet government was becoming a red fascist state. One such leader, Norman Thomas, who ran for President numerous times under the Socialist Party of America banner, accused the Soviet Union in the 1940s of decaying into Red fascism by writing: "Such is the logic of totalitarianism", that "communism, whatever it was originally, is today Red fascism".12 Bruno Rizzi, an Italian Marxist and a founder of the Communist Party of Italy, claimed as early as 1938 that "Stalinism on a regressive course, generating a species of red fascism identical in its superstructural and choreographic features its Fascist model".3 Accusations that the leaders of the Soviet Union during the Stalin era acted as "Red fascists" were commonly stated by Trotskyists, left communists, social democrats, democratic socialists, liberals and anarchists as well as among right-wing circles. Many leftists in the 1930s and 1940s became disillusioned and estranged by the Soviet Union and condemned it for its rigid authoritarianism. Otto Rühle, a German left communist, wrote that "the struggle against fascism must begin with the struggle against bolshevism", noting the possible influence the Leninist state had on fascist states by serving as a model. Media: * «Red Fascism, Brown Bolshevism: The American Image of Tolatitarianinsm in the 1930s» * «The Struggle Against Fascism Begins with the Struggle Against Bolshevism» (1939) * «Comparison of Nazism and Stalinism» on Wikipedia, r. Dec, 2019 Rhizomata * "Fascist antifascism"; "Corporate fascism"; Trashumanist fascism; Fascist transhumanism; * Futurist fascism; Fascist futurism; Left-wing roots of fascism; Fascism and the French Revolution; * Anti-USSR antifascism; Pro-USSR fascism (e.g. FPY) * Nietzschean antifascism; Nietzchean protofascism; Nietzschean anticollectivism Ref